


An Acquired Sweet Tooth

by WhoopsOK



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Worship, Crossdressing, Kinktober, Light Bondage, Multi, Rimming, Slight feminization, There's a knife but it's only used on clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoopsOK/pseuds/WhoopsOK
Summary: “We all know I’m your goddess,” she says, eyes all fire and lust, “but let our princess feel worshiped, too.”(Darling dresses Baby up and then she and Buddy undress him.)





	An Acquired Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Oct. 7, body worship, cross-dressing
> 
> AU in which Buddy, Darling, and Baby get away after the post office.

Baby is such a little sweetheart Buddy almost doesn’t want to touch him sometimes.

It’s a weird impulse, a _stupid_ one and he knows that. When they first made a break for it, it took twelve hours for Baby to shut down. Buddy sat in the passenger seat and watched it happen, watch him push the needle past eighty, then watched the gas light come on, then told Baby to turn down an alley just before the car crapped out. Darling wasn’t much better at this than he was, he could tell by the look on her face, but they communicated easily without words.

Buddy got out to find a hotel. Darling climbed into the front seat and pried Baby’s hands off the steering wheel. Buddy shut the door when Darling started humming “ _baby love, my baby love_ ” and Baby choked on his own breathing. Darling would destroy him, just as thoroughly as Buddy would, but she was an artist with that sort of thing – it’d be over before Baby realized it was happening.

Baby was too sweet, he was sticky and soft inside. He was going to have to harden up if he wanted to stay in Darling and Buddy’s picture, Buddy thought. He would give him the night in the hotel, the pink eyes and the loud music, the cracked-door-bathroom-light-only darkness where he cried silently beside them. When the morning came and they hit the ground running, Buddy would tell him to get it together or get left behind.

But, you know, things in Buddy’s life have never quite gone the way anyone planned them to. He never accounted for Baby’s sweetness rubbing off on _him_.

This is the first time in his life he doesn’t feel out of place in suburbia.

When he opens the door to their ranch house, years of living with Darling means he’s prepared to drop his bags and catch her when she runs at him and leaps into his arms. Her kisses are intense. A mess of too much feeling and too little finesse that means she’s too excited to focus beyond getting her tongue in his mouth right now _, five minutes ago._ That and the fact that she’s wearing nothing but strappy black lingerie means he’s in for something intense.

Buddy is more than happy to submit himself to whatever it is, getting his hands under her ass and biting at her lips. “Hello to you, too,” he growls into the kiss.

“Buddy,” Darling sings, eyes wild bright when she pulls back to look at him. “I’ve been workin’ on something.”

“Uh-huh,” he replies and kisses her again because he can’t think of a single reason he shouldn’t, especially not when she grinds herself on him. “And what’s that?” he asks, then as an afterthought, “Where’s Baby?”

Darling’s sharp grin is a pretty good clue she’s responsible for the answer to that question. “He’s nervous.”

“What’d you do to him?” Buddy asks, letting her down when she kisses him again and slides out of his arms.

“Come look,” is all she replies, taking his hand and leading him through the house. The door to Baby’s room is open and empty, so Buddy isn’t surprised he’s being led all the way to their bedroom.

Darling is biting her lip in anticipation when she swings the door open. She steps to the side to let him see and Buddy’s world narrows down to almost zero.

Baby is always so pretty – _such a little sweetheart_ – but today is something different.

Today, Baby is stretched out on their bed with his arms tied up behind his head and wearing _lingerie_. A short, little pink chiffon dress that is so see-through it does nothing to hide the matching lacy pink underwear beneath it. It is the same pink as the bow on the stockings that reach up to Baby’s thighs and the same pink as the lip-gloss on his slack mouth. The same pink that was naturally flooding his cheeks.

The blindfold doesn’t match, though. It’s one of Buddy’s ties.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he gasps just low enough that Baby probably can’t hear him over the music in his ears, his rhinestone iPod laying on the pillow beside his head.

Darling steps close enough to put her mouth on his jaw. “He was such a sweetie about it, too,” she says, voice teasing because she knows _exactly_ what she does to Buddy, what _Baby_ does to him. “He let me shave him, doll him up so pretty. He’s all ready for you.”

“Ready?” Buddy says softly, tearing his eyes away to look at his wife.

“We all know I’m your goddess,” she says, eyes all fire and lust, “but let our princess feel worshiped, too.”

Buddy fucking loves her, Darling is the greatest thing that ever happened to him.

Coming up to the edge of the bed, Buddy feels his mouth watering, hardly knows where to start. He wants all of Baby, all his sweetness, in his mouth as quickly as possible. Knowing he has all the time in the world, he decides he isn’t above teasing. He touches the bottom of Baby’s feet just to watch the way his leg jerks, the panties flashing out the bottom of his dress before he brings his knees together. Buddy reaches up and pulls so his legs are flat on the bed, heat simmering in his chest when Baby stays that way.

“Good girl,” he mumbles under his breath and Darling’s smile is blinding.

Buddy lets his hand travel up Baby’s leg, fingers tickling along his twitching thigh, up across the bulge in his panties. Sitting on the edge of the mattress, he lets his hand settle on Baby’s chest and sticks his nose against his exposed armpit. He chuckles at the way that makes Baby jerk before kissing up his neck to his lips.

Baby’s lips sparkle as he shudders out, “Buddy.”

Chuckling, Buddy nods against his cheek before tugging out one of his earbuds. “Darling did a good job. You’re looking so pretty today,” he says, smiling at Darling when Baby goes even warmer under his lips. “Kinda makes us wanna mess it up…”

Baby’s breathing quickens a little, but his drawl is just as syrupy as always, “Reckon that sounds like a good time.”

Buddy is burning up inside.

The bed bounces when Darling lands on Baby’s other side, leaning in to grab Baby by the chin and kiss him fiercely. “We’re gonna make you feel so good,” she says breathily, biting at his lips until he shivers minutely. “You gonna be good for us?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Baby wheezes and then can’t speak around Darling’s tongue.

Buddy indulgently watches them for a few moments, stroking over Baby’s chest, feeling the pounding of his heart under the ridges of his bra and dress. His nipple pebbles instantly when Buddy’s fingers find it. Never one to deny himself cravings, he leans down to lick through the fabric, smoothing his hand down Baby’s stomach. When the fabric is soaked through, cold and rubbing, probably sparking Baby with the sensation, Buddy bites at Darling’s hip.

Darling growls, pulling his hair in retaliation, but moves enough for him to reach Baby’s other nipple. The near silent groan Baby makes when Buddy bites down gently is so sweet, Buddy repeats the action just to hear it again. He’s holding Baby’s hips now, stroking his thumbs into his stomach, making Baby squirm under his hands. He could break free if he really tried, but he stays reasonably complacent under Buddy’s hands, save for the continual raising and lowering of his legs. That’s all the inspiration Buddy needs to get between them.

Shifting down the bed, Buddy pulls his shirt off, tossing it aside before pulling up Baby’s leg to press a lingering kiss to the bottom of his foot. He bites at his ankle, the plain taste of stocking on his tongue, before kissing his way up Baby’s calf to the inside of his knee. Baby’s calf is shaking on his shoulder by the time he starts mouthing at the top of his stockings, alternating between teasing licks and sucking a ring of what will be deep purple bruises into his thigh.

“Like a peach,” he mumbles and starts the process all over again on his other leg.

Darling has bitten her way down Baby’s arm and is just showing out now. She’s possessive, at least as much if not more than Buddy, and Baby loves her, loves being hers. He almost constantly has hickeys peeking out of his shirts, to say nothing of the darkness Darling trails across his collarbones. Buddy thinks she might be going for some sort of record, Baby breathing heavily every time she bites down, twitching every time Buddy sucks.

“Hey.”

Buddy pauses where he’d pushed the dress aside to kiss Baby’s hip bone, looking up to find Darling twirling her newest switch blade between her fingers. She snaps it shut and open again in quick succession, pointing it down at Baby. “I stole the threads, so I don’t feel bad about wrecking them.”

Buddy grins at her. “Then what are you waiting for?”

“You look a little warm, princess,” Darling says against Baby’s ear, the knife pressed dull-side down on his chest. “Mind if I help you out of this?”

Buddy can physically see Baby resisting the urge to fidget the same way he sees the blush creep further down his chest at being called “ _princess_.”

“Yes, please, Darlin’, _please,_ ” he whispers and Darling kisses him on the nose.

“Anything, sweetheart,” Buddy answers and Baby’s breath shudders.

The dress is mostly for tantalizing, not to cover much. It’s held together in the front at one point, a ring of stitching just above Baby’s sternum that snicks easily when Darling slips the knife under it. The fabric falls open and it’s just the lacy bra and panties framing Baby’s pale stomach. The panties are damp.

Darling doesn’t hesitate to put her mouth on the newly exposed skin, Baby letting out a tickled breath when she tongues his navel. He bucks like a flinch when Darling kisses his bulge, though.

“Blade,” Buddy says, suddenly inspired and Darling puts it in his hand without looking up from where Baby is drooling through his panties and Darling is practically drooling back.

Pushing one of Baby’s legs so it’s bent over his stomach, Buddy noses at the lace on his balls and Baby instantly tenses.

“Buddy?” he gasps, confused.

Buddy has never mastered the art of sucking dick. All his life, he’s only ever been on the other end of that equation and Baby has been the only man he’s considered going the other way around for. Darling usually – enthusiastically – beats him to the punch. One day he’ll try it, his willingness to try it _at all_ will probably knock Baby into next month. He doesn’t know how to do that for him yet.

Though, he’s heard on several occasions that his tongue is a work of art.

“Don’t worry, baby girl,” Buddy says, kissing Baby’s balls before cutting the fabric free. It rises nearly out of the way, pressed up by Baby’s arousal. “Gonna make you feel real good, ok?”

“You—You’re…?”

Darling moans and Buddy cuts his eyes up at her to find her staring, open mouthed and flushed. “Oh, princess, he’s gonna eat you out,” she says, ripping the underwear the rest of the way off as Buddy breathes out against Baby’s ass – _clean and shaved, Darling leaves nothing to chance_ – before he licks across his hole.

The leg not held back under Buddy’s palm bends suddenly, Baby digging his heel into the mattress.

“ _Ohh,_ Buddy _, Buddy—_ ” Baby’s voice clips on his name when Buddy starts licking more intently. He doesn’t have a clit to work but, well, he figures it doesn’t much matter. He’s just got to get it wet enough to slip a finger in – that part of working Baby over he’s familiar with.

Baby is already arched up and heaving for breath when Darling leans on his hip to hold him still, guiding his dick into her mouth. Buddy doesn’t see this happen, but he hears Baby’s wordless babbling, feels Darling’s fingers thread through his hair for a moment before she really gets down to work. The first time she’d done this for Baby, he’d only gotten halfway into her mouth before he was coming. Now, he can last longer, but with Buddy’s mouth on his ass, it’s not going to be long to his breaking point.

Darling is almost always noisy when she’s about to come, screaming and growling, _fuck me, fuck me, harder, Buddy, yeah, right there, Baby, just like that, yes,_ but Baby approaches orgasm with nearly no voice. He just starts panting, occasionally squeaking out little whines like the orgasm is leaving no room for air and he is just fine with that. Right up until the very last moment where he gasps, “ _Oh_ ,” like the feeling is a shock every time.

Buddy can feel him reaching the point of no return by the time he slides a finger in, pressing around until Baby lets out that telltale whine and Darling starts bobbing her head in earnest. His leg curls around Buddy’s back.

“It’s alright, baby girl,” Buddy slurs with a loose tongue, right against where his finger is curled up inside Baby. “Come for us, sweetheart.”

“ _Oh,_ ” Baby groans and nearly lifts them both when he arches and comes into Darling’s mouth, making her mewl and hum around his erection.

By the time he sags back down, he’s trembling all over, breath still coming in shocky little gasps. “ _Oh._ ”

Darling pulls off with a pop. “Good Baby,” she croons kissing his stomach and chest, all the way up to his mouth. Buddy wipes his mouth, sitting up on his elbows so Baby’s leg is still laid easily over his shoulder. “Did we make you feel good?” she continues when Baby turns to gasp needily against her lips.

“Darlin’,” he whispers, nodding dazedly, “ _Buddy…_ ” Buddy thinks he might be crying.

“You want the blindfold off?” Buddy asks, kissing Baby’s hips. He’s unsurprised when Baby shakes his head. “What do you want, princess?”

“H-hands,” Baby answers, biting his lip until Darling pulls it between her own teeth. She tugs the tie off his hands and holds them, making Baby lower them slowly. She keeps one and lets the other fall down right into Buddy’s grasp.

“We can do that,” Darling says, nuzzling his face. Her eyes flicker down Baby’s body to meet Buddy’s gaze with all sorts of promises. Later, she’s going to ride him, wild and howling, until he pins her face down and fucks her for all he’s worth. But right now, they’re going to let Baby’s sweetness infect them, they’re going to gentle him back into his own body. And really, it’s no hardship.

Baby is such a little sweetheart sometimes Buddy doesn’t want to stop touching him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading…everyone is an acquired taste; everyone is someone’s favorite flavor
> 
> Ya know, again, I have this tendency to adverb-ify words that aren’t actually adverbs, so if your professors tell you “needily” is not a word, they have a point. They also have no power over me.
> 
> This is all I have done for Kinktober at the moment! I’m def going to do at least one more to celebrate actual Halloween, but we’ll see what happens in between!


End file.
